Conventional credential store systems generally allow users to store user credentials in a centralized manner, such as on a server, which may be accessed and/or downloaded to the computing device on which they are utilizing. Typically, these systems may also provide users with the ability to, e.g., synchronize passwords between various systems and/or log into multiple systems utilizing a single password. Often, conventional credential store systems may store a large volume of information that may relate to disparate authentication mechanisms and services. Storage of such information is frequently performed in chronological order as corresponding features are added or improved, despite being logically distinct. This may lead to a condition where multiple copies of a credential store on various computing systems may become desynchronized and result in an inconsistent user experience and/or unexpected security behavior. It may often be useful for a credential store system to provide a more robust and logical approach to managing user credentials across various computing systems.